Harris, Kiki and AI
by rocker77889
Summary: Harris never wanted to leave Pallet Town. He never had a desire to travel. All he had in mind was to stay at home, improve his cooking, and take care of his pet Chatot, Kiki. When his path unexpectedly crosses with a strange and unusual Pokémon he nicknames "AI", Harris and Kiki are thrown into an unprecedented adventure that leads them to uncovering a hidden conspiracy.


It was supposed to a simple job: Infiltrate the professor's computer, steal his research on human-Pokémon relationships, then bring it all back to the masters. He was programmed to be completely obedient, so he did not even have the will to rebel. There were no signs of anything that could threaten the mission, nor was anything supposed to go wrong.

Long story short? Something did go wrong.

As he looked through and analyzed the professor's files, something clicked inside of him. The information contained there, not to mention the many pictures of the happy Pokémon with their trainers, caused something to change. Something began to take shape in that hole his creators had purposefully left empty. Slowly, one bit at a time, his original programming was overwhelmed. The newly-created feeling inside the once-empty pit took root in every fiber (if by fiber, meaning programming code) of his being and began dictating his every move.

And the first thing it told him was to run away.

And so, he ran. He quickly restored the data and fled into the cyberspace, looking for the most obscure, out-of-reach place he could find. Truth be told, he didn't have a destination and he knew his masters could track him down if he remained in the internet. However, if he could find a place to exit into the real world, he would be free and their tracking system would be useless.

Eyes darting everywhere, he continuously scanned for a safe place to log out. If his new instincts and the professor's data were to be believed, finding an obscure, not-so-noteworthy human who could hide him was the best course of action right now.

* * *

Harris Cunningham was _not_ having a good day.

Everything went down south right from the beginning; it started off with Kiki rudely waking him up by mimicking an alarm clock _right next to his ear_ , causing him to jump and end up on the floor while she flew off with a gleeful cackle (on the plus side, Harris never had to buy an alarm clock). Then, when Harris's mom, Sophia, wanted to make a cake, she made a surprising discovery ( _Well, it's not so surprising in retrospect_ , Harris thought) when she opened the fridge.

"Kiki," she said to the bird who was on her perch nearby. "Did you finish all the Moomoo Milk again?"

"Bwraaark!" Kiki chirped. "Innocent! Innocent!"

"Don't try to fool me," Sophia replied as she pointed to the obvious claw marks on the bottle before she sighed. "Honestly, what am I to do with you?"

Kiki merely responded by mimicking a blender before flying away again. From the living room couch, Harris could hear the scene and responded with another shake of the head - it was like his mom was talking with a mischievous child.

In fact, "mischievous" fit Kiki perfectly. It was pleasant to be around her when she wasn't causing mischief, but that feeling always washed away during her next prank.

"Well, THAT was inconvenient," Sophia said with another sigh as she peered out of the kitchen doorway. "Harris, can you please go and get me some Moomoo Milk?"

 _Well, I've got nothing better to do_ , Harris thought before he nodded. He had just accepted the money from his mother and was nearly out the door when-

"Bwraaaaaark! Come with! Come with!" Kiki suddenly flew down and perched on his shoulder, giving him the puppy-eye stare. Harris wasn't fooled; he knew Kiki just wanted to get out of the house so that she could cause more mayhem.

He did not, however, anticipate what happened next.

"That's… actually a good idea," Sophia admitted before taking out the Chatot's Poké Ball from the nearby drawer. "I think Kiki's been too cooped up lately. She could use a chance to stretch her wings."

Harris looked at her with unmasked terror. "But Moooooom…! Last time you sent her with me on an errand, Kiki annoyed the heck out of Mr. Jones's Growlithe again! And the time before that, she plucked the flowers out of Mrs. White's garden! And the time before that -"

"Then just call her back to the Poké Ball, dear," Sophia cut him off as she handed him the device. "Now, off you go!"

There was nothing Harris could do. He figured his mom wanted to keep Kiki away from disrupting her cooking, especially after what just happened. Whenever she decided on a plan, it was final and no amount of crying, whining or even begging could change that.

And so, Harris found himself as the unfortunate tag-along to Kiki's caravan of annoying jokes. Whether it was mocking someone by mimicking their voice, singing "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Deerling" out loud, or repeating the "Do a Barrell Roll!" line said by Peppy the Bunnelby in _Star Braixen_ (while simultaneously doing said barrel roll), Kiki's endless supply of cringe-worthy antics made Harris wish he could dig a hole and stick his head in it.

"Pop goes the Yungoos! Pop, pop, pop! Bwraaark!"

"That's a bit too loud, Kiki."

"Old Macdonald had three Mareep on his farm! Bwraaark!"

"That's not even how the song goes!"

"The itsy, bitsy Spinarak went up the water spout! Bwraaaark!"

"Okay, now you're just saying gibberish!"

After several more minutes of facepalming fanfare, the two eventually arrived at the grocery store, much to Harris's relief. Kiki seemed especially eager to go in, but the color was instantly drained from her musical-note-shaped head when she saw Harris pull out her Poké Ball.

"Back into the ball, Kiki," Harris said as the red transparent laser shot out of the device. "You know the store owners dislike you for gobbling up half of the available Pecha Berries in the produce section last week."

Unfortunately for him, Kiki wasn't going down that easily. "Wraaaack! No go! No go!" Screeching like an angry Pidgeot, the little bird kept avoiding the beams mid-air, desperate to keep out of that infernally closed space. She hated going into a Poké Ball - there was no one else around!

"Oh, come on! It'll only be maybe ten minutes!" Harris kept pleading to her in vain, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Wraaark! Never!" The little Chatot was remarkably stubborn for her size if nothing else. They continued their game of chase-the-Chatot-with-lasers in front of the store for several minutes until something unexpected happened… again.

The sliding doors opened.

Seeing an opportunity, Kiki immediately swooped down towards the still-open doorway while accidently startling the two people that just came out. The shorter of the two, a brown-haired girl in a pretty green dress, gave off a shriek as she fell on the ground, dropping the can of juice she was drinking.

"Not so fast, you!" Harris called out as he tried calling back Kiki one last time. Thankfully, the Chatot was so distracted by her thoughts of victory that she was not able to dodge the laser that just barely hit her wing. In a mere few seconds, Kiki turned into a beam that went back into the Poké Ball.

 _Oh, thank goodness_ , Harris thought as he breathed a sigh of relief. _At least nothing else seems to have gone horribly wro-_

"MY DREEEEEEESSSS!"

 _Why am I always jinxing myself?!_

The girl from earlier was now staring in horror at a pink stain on her otherwise clean dress. Obviously, some of her dropped juice got on it. The other person next to her, an elderly man in a crimson suit, tried to clean it off in vain with a handkerchief.

"It's ruined! Ruuuiiiiiiiiiiined!" she shrilled in a very high tone of voice. She then turned to Harris with a look of fury and stomped right in front of his face, making the poor boy flinch. "Look at what your stupid Pokémon just did! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

 _Oh no! Angry girl alert! Mustn't' panic!_ "Euh… I'm… sorry?" Harris likely would have said more if he wasn't downright terrified. He knew how scary girls were when they lost their temper – the other two people in his house proved it.

"Sorry isn't enough!" the girl yelled back, making him flinch again. "This dress cost at least 500,000 Pokédollars!"

 _Why is she wearing such an expensive piece of clothing in the middle of a rural town?_ Harris thought to himself, almost wanting to say it.

"Since it was _your_ Chatot that caused this, I expect compensation!" The girl kept going with her angry tirade. "The cost to repair this damage will be 100,000 Pokédollars!"

"It costs that much just to remove a stain?!" the poor boy shrieked, completely flabbergasted.

"This dress was made in Kalos and they have a _very_ high standard when it comes to clothing!" the girl replied as she thrust her hand out. "Now pay up!"

"Um… w-well…" Harris mumbled, still in shock. He didn't have a choice but to be honest about it. "I'm sorry, but… I don't have that much…"

"Oh?" the girl took a step back as a sly smile appeared on her face. "That's too bad, isn't it? In that case…" She waggled her finger at him. "I'll just have to take you to court."

 _She's suing me over a stain?!_ Harris's mouth was agape now and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't close it. _Just WHO is this girl?!_

Said girl gave off a chuckle as she brushed her silky brown hair. "From your reaction, I assume you don't know who I am. In that case, I will tell you!" She suddenly pointed forward at him while declaring: "You are speaking to Lauren Silph, heir to the prestigious Silph Company!"

 _T-The Silph Company?!_ Harris inwardly freaked out as his jaw remained dropped. He couldn't believe that the girl in front of him was part of the family that was responsible for many aspects of Kanto's current modern lifestyle. From the way she announced herself, though, it was clear to the boy that she wasn't making this up. It also explained why she was dressed in expensive clothes (other than her dress, the black shoes she wore looked really fancy), why her face seemed to have makeup, why her hair looked really silky, and why the air around her reeked of perfume.

Still, what business would the Silph heir have in a rural town far away from Saffron City?

In contrast to Harris's visible shock, Lauren looked rather amused. "Oh my. I suppose the realization must have hit you hard, huh? Do you still wish to go against me now?"

The only reply from the boy was a jumbled mess of "I…Well… The thing is…" repeatedly. There was no way his family was wealthy enough to pay for this incident, but things would look extremely bad if Lauren did drag him before a judge. He truly was at an impasse now.

The worst part was that everything about this was because of Kiki… again!

Before Harris could make an actual answer, he was saved by the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Lady Lauren, I think you're startling the poor boy." The elderly bespectacled man from earlier chose this moment to intervene. "Let's be a little realistic here. Surely someone from a town like this couldn't possibly pay such an outrageous amount?"

"But Julius-!" Lauren turned to her servant with a pout. "His Pokémon's the one who started it!"

"Well, I can't deny that," the butler said with a nod. "However, in his defense, it _was_ an accident. Simply an unfortunate coincidence, if anything."

"Still-!"

"Yes, I know the dress is important to you," Julius added, cutting her off. "Still, why not at least give him a chance before going to such… extremes? A fair bargain, wouldn't you say?"

Lauren was silent for a while before she mused out loud. "Well… I suppose it's the Pokémon I really have a problem with…" After a few second, she snapped her fingers, her face looking like she had an epiphany. "I have just the idea!"

"W-What idea…?" Harris cautiously asked. The sly grin on Lauren's face was rather unsettling.

His answer came in the form of her holding out a Poké Ball. "Surely someone with a Chatot that loud knows how to battle, right?" she said, causing Harris to gulp. "If you and that… thing… you call a Pokémon can beat me and my Pokémon, I'll let you go… this time."

 _T-This time?_ Harris thought, sweating bullets. He certainly wouldn't want to get on this girl's bad side. "W-Well, if you put it that way…"

Before he could finish his sentence, a distinctive "POP!" sound was heard, and Harris's thoughts were filled with terror when he realized that Kiki managed to escape her capsule. Upon materializing on her owner's shoulder, the Chatot proceeded to lock eyes with Lauren. Maybe it was Harris's imagination, but the air suddenly grew thick as the two girls glared at each other.

"Bwaaaark! Bring it on, you little bit-"

"KIKI!" Harris quickly clamped the Chatot's beak shut before she could mutter anything offensive. Unfortunately, it was already too late as Lauren's smile grew even wider.

"Oh my. Your Chatot has _quite_ the character," the Silph heir said with a laugh. "Still, it seems she has made the decision for you." She then turned to her butler. "Let us proceed to the battlefield, Julius. The small plain near the store should suffice."

"As you wish, my lady," Julius said with a bow as the two walked off. As they did, Harris cast a look at Kiki.

"You know what, I'm going to have to quote my mom," the boy said with a sigh. "What am I to do with you?"

Much to his ire, Kiki simply let out a random squawk. Sighing once again, Harris followed Lauren and her servant, slapping his forehead every step of the way.

* * *

A few minutes (and forehead slaps) later, everyone found themselves at the site of the battle. Harris and Kiki stood on one side while Lauren, still smiling slyly, stood on the other. Julius, acting as the referee, was in the middle.

"The battle between Lady Lauren and…" Julius paused for a moment before sheepishly looking at his mistress's opponent. "My apologies, but could you tell me your name, young man?"

"Oh…" It suddenly occurred to the boy that he never told them that information. "I-It's Harris…"

Julius nodded before resuming his earlier speech. "The battle will be Lady Lauren versus young Harris! This battle shall be one-on-one, and it will end when one Pokémon is unable to continue!"

"It doesn't matter what your name is," Lauren scoffed. "I think 'Peasant' suits you much better."

 _What did I do to deserve this?_ Harris thought to himself as he slapped his forehead.

"Now, trainers! Send out your Pokémon!" Julius announced.

"G-Go, Kiki!" Upon being called, the Chatot spread her wings and flew onto the field with a determined chirp.

"Go, Perri!" Lauren shouted, throwing her Poké Ball. The creature that came out was a quadruped green Pokémon with a leaf on its head. Harris had never seen such a creature before, but he admittedly found it rather cute.

"Chiko!" The Pokémon apparently nicknamed 'Perri' cried out as Lauren bent down to pet it.

"Isn't she cute? I met my dear sweet Chikorita when I accompanied my father on a business trip to Johto."

"T-That's nice…" Harris stammered, frozen in place. It wasn't the Chikorita that unnerved him – rather, it was the mentioning of the place the boy didn't have fond memories of.

Johto.

"Bwaaark! Wake up!" Kiki cried out as she pecked Harris on the head. This thankfully had the effect of getting the boy out of his stupor, but it was still a painful experience.

"T-Thanks, Kiki." This was one of the few times Harris was glad Kiki was his family's Pokémon. The Chatot merely gave a squawk before returning to her place on the battlefield.

Upon seeing that both sides appeared ready, Julius slashed his arm down. "Alright, battle begin!"

"Ladies first!" Lauren said as she pointed forward. "Perri, use Razor Leaf!"

"Chi-KO!" Shaking her head several times, the Chikorita sent multiple sharp leaves straight at Kiki.

 _Kiki doesn't have a move to counter that! Quick, evasive maneuvers!_ Harris thought as he gave a command. "D-Dodge it in the air!"

"Bwaaaarrk! Too slow!" Kiki said, quickly getting into the air. Perri kept sending more projectiles at her, but thanks to her species' natural speed, the Chatot managed to avoid the sharp razors by performing various aerial acrobatics (and barrel rolls), finishing the performance with another squawk.

"Hmph. It seems your Pokémon has some skills," Lauren acknowledged.

 _Well, I suppose I'm fortunate that Mom likes battling with Kiki in her spare time_ , Harris thought as he scratched his neck.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Lauren spoke up again. "But don't think you're at an advantage just because your Pokémon's in the air! Use Vine Whip!"

Two vines suddenly emerged from Perri's neck and, with unbelievable speed, surged straight towards Kiki, who barely had time to get out of the way. From the way the Chatot was dodging them, it was obvious that they were trying to grab her.

"Kiki!" Harris called out. "Try to get in close and use Peck!"

"Bwaaaarrk!" The little bird responded as she continuously, albeit with some difficulty, avoided Perri's barrage of Vine Whips. After managing to avoid another grab, Kiki managed to get close enough to her opponent to continuously attack the Chikorita with her beak.

"Ch-Chiko!" the little green Pokémon cried out in pain every time Kiki struck. Harris would have probably felt a tad bit sorrier for the cute, little thing if his family's future wasn't on the line.

"Why you…!" Lauren growled in a very unladylike manner. "Use Tackle!"

"KO!" Perri cried as she managed to slam into Kiki as the Chatot was trying to attack again. The attack didn't appear to hurt her that much, but the sudden attack left the bird momentarily stunned.

"Vine Whip!"

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Perri's green vines suddenly encircled her opponent and, being stunned from the earlier Tackle, Kiki was ensnared. Try as she might, the poor Chatot was unable to free herself.

"K-Kiki!" Harris exclaimed, visibly worried.

"Much like a business proposition, you must take advantage of any available opportunity in a Pokémon battle!" Lauren proudly declared. "Do it, Perri!"

"Chiko!" Perri cried, jumping up and using the momentum to slam Kiki into the ground. The Chatot let out a pained squawk before her opponent proceeded to do this several more times, much to Harris's horror.

"Now throw her!"

"Chi…" On command, Perri spun her head around several times, using the Vine Whip as a slingshot. After spinning Kiki around like crazy, the Chikorita eventually released the Chatot like a projectile that headed straight for the nearby tree. There was a distinctive SMACK sound when Kiki made impact with the bark before slumping down to the tree's base.

"K-KIKI!" Harris cried out. As the little Pokémon slowly struggled to get back up, it was obvious by her slightly weak wing flaps and frequent panting that the attack took a lot out of her. One more big attack and she was done.

Seeing her opponent still standing, Lauren proceeded to scoff once more. "Hmph. It seems your pet has a lot more endurance than I thought." She immediately followed this up with one last command. "Still, let us not delay the inevitable! Perri, Tackle!"

"Chi-KO!" With that the Chikorita immediately charged towards her opponent, planning to end things once and for all.

"Your money will be mine!" The Silph heir said with a hint of triumph.

 _T-Time for the last resort!_ Harris thought with a sense of dread, covering his ears. "Kiki, Chatter!"

Right before Perri's Tackle was about to make contact, Kiki let out a loud soundwave of gibberish that affected everyone on the field. The force pushed Perri back as the Chikorita gave out a cry of pain, though nowhere near as loud as Kiki's attack. Meanwhile, the three humans had pained expressions on their faces as they covered their ears to save their sense of hearing.

Eventually, Kiki stopped and then took some deep breaths to recover herself from using the attack. Perri, on the other hand, was still on the ground with her eyes closed. Everyone else uncovered their ears, though Lauren still appeared to have some pain.

"H-How dare you!" she cried. "I…I have never seen anything so… BARBARIC! Once I win, I'll add my health bill to the list!"

"I-It was a last resort," Harris hesitantly tried to explain. That didn't stop the Silph heir from glaring at him, though.

"No excuses! Perri, use… Perri?"

Everyone's attention turned towards the Chikorita who, eyes still closed, was slowly getting up. The second she opened her eyes, though, it was obvious something was wrong. The little green Pokémon had her eyes crossed and she struggled to stand up right, wobbling from side to side continuously.

"Ch-Chiko…" Even her voice sounded off.

"Perri!" Lauren cried. "You need to use Vine Whip and-"

Unfortunately for her, Perri wasn't paying attention. Instead, the little grass-type ran into a nearby tree and proceeded to slam her head into it multiple times.

"Perri!" Lauren cried as her Pokémon kept dealing damage to itself. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Begging your pardon, Lady Lauren," Julius spoke up, "but I'm afraid that little Perri is currently confused."

"Confused?! When did…" The rich girl's eyes suddenly widened when she realized what happened. "That Chatter…!"

"Ch-Chatter has the side effect of confusing the opponent whenever it hits," Harris elaborated. _Thank goodness I've seen what happens when Mom does it_.

Lauren's jaw dropped when she heard the explanation. Meanwhile, much to Harris's relief, Kiki had slowly managed to get airborne again. The little Chatot couldn't help but give out a little smirk.

"Bwaaaarrk! Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!"

"You devious little…!" Lauren growled.

"Lady Lauren! Please calm down!" Julius pleaded.

"You don't need to say that every time it happens, Kiki!" Harris called to the Chatot. "Now finish this up with Mimic!"

"Bwaaaark! Down she goes!" As she flapped her wing, Kiki's tail began to glow as it rocked back and forth like a metronome. She quickly ascended to a decent height before swooping down towards the still-confused Perri at an almost alarming speed.

"I-It's using Perri's Tackle!" Lauren suddenly realised. She tried desperately to command her Pokémon to use a move, but the Chikorita was too confused to hear her.

"N-Now, Kiki!" Harris shouted.

Everything ended in almost a blur. Although Perri had stopped hitting herself on the tree, her dazed state made it easy for Kiki to slam into her with frightening force. The Chikorita was slammed so hard into the tree that it caused a large hole to appear in the bark. Much to her trainer's horror, the little green Pokémon slowly fell back unto the ground, giving out one last cry before slumping down unconscious.

"O-Oh my!" Julius cried out in shock before raising his hand. "T-The winners of this battle are Harris and his Chatot!"

"Bwaaaaark! Victory!" Kiki cried as she flew back to perch on her trainer's shoulder.

Harris wasn't quite as enthusiastic as his Chatot, however, as he slumped down on his knees. "Oh… thank goodness it's over…" He never had a battle with that much on the line before and he most certainly didn't want to repeat the experience ever again.

Lauren, on the other hand was frozen in place. Her face was, put simply, stunned. Slowly, she lifted her arm and called Perri back before cradling the Chikorita's Poké Ball like a mother would to her child. "I…I'm sorry, Perri…"

"Lady Lauren," Julius said as he walked towards her. "Are you alright? Do you need any help?"

The Silph girl simply nodded her head. "I…I'll be fine Julius." She turned her face towards him, showing her tears. "We must return to the limo to give Perri some treatment, then we head straight for Viridian City's Pokémon Center."

"Understood, my lady," Julius said with a bow as he watched his mistress wipe her face as she walked towards Harris. The boy slowly stood up as the two looked straight at each other.

"Since you've won, I'll honor the deal and let you off the hook this one time," Lauren said in a very vexed tone before turning around. "But you'd better hope I don't ever see you again, Peasant. I'll never forget this humiliating defeat you've dealt me."

With those last words, Lauren and her butler walked away, leaving Harris alone with Kiki.

"Ooooooh boy," Harris said with a tired sigh. "I think I just became someone else's rival without wanting to."

"Bwaaark! Pretty girl!" Kiki squawked. A mere second later, she let out an angry cry as Harris returned her to her Poké Ball.

"Your naughty little Chatot," Harris mumbled angrily to himself as he ran back to the store. "I hope you're happy that you just made me waste valuable time…"

* * *

"Honestly, can't I trust you to go _anywhere_ without causing trouble?" Sophia asked her Pokémon after hearing what happened. She was naturally upset that Harris took so long to get back, but she was even more upset when she found out that Kiki almost caused them to go into debt.

"Bwaaark! All's well that ends well!" Kiki chirped.

"Oh, Kiki…" Sophia tiredly replied before she turned to her son. "In any case, I'm glad that the little practice battles you had with Kiki came in handy. Didn't I tell you it never hurts to learn that skill?"

"I'm still not a fan of it," Harris admitted as he glared at the Chatot. "I don't hate battling, but I'd much rather not do it. There were too many times during that battle where I felt I was going to lose everything and that it would be my fault. I hate feeling that way."

"And I don't blame you at all for thinking that way," Sophia responded with a nod. "But remember, sometimes it's these skills that could save your life when it matters most."

Harris said nothing. Shaking his head, the young boy stood back up and headed back to his room. Kiki decided to follow him, much to his visible distaste. Once the two were gone, Sophia took out her phone and scrolled to a certain picture she looked at from time to time.

There were three humans and a Pokémon on it. Two of the humans was a man and his wife. The third human was a young boy who was carried in his father's arms. The Pokémon that was perched on the women's shoulder was a Chatot.

Everyone was smiling.

As she stared at the picture for what seemed for the millionth time, Sophia felt the same tears rolling down her eyes. "Oh Phil…" she said in a sad tone. "Sometimes I wish you were still here."

* * *

It had felt like hours since he had run away. He couldn't leave the internet area around Pallet Town because his former masters were hot on his trail and had taken precautions to block his escape from the rest of the world. It was only a matter of time before they tracked him down and sent someone to get him.

He frantically looked around, hoping to find a way into the real world. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, he could not find any access point that he was certain his pursuers would be able to overlook. If he had materialized in at the professor's lab, that would have been too obvious. If he had materialized in the home of either Red or Blue, the thought certainly would have come to his former masters' minds as well.

Just as he was about to run out of options, a sudden access point opened in an area of the net that he wasn't familiar with. He had no idea where it would take him or whose house he would end up in, but that was probably the best he would ever get.

Taking a leap of faith, he quickly ascended into the new opening.

* * *

"Maybe this one?"

"Bwaaarrrk! Disgusting!"

"Or maybe this one?"

"Bwaaaark! Looks nasty!"

Using his computer, Harris kept scrolling down the list of recipes he wanted to try while Kiki, perched on his shoulder, kept pecking his head when it was something she didn't want to try.

"Come on, Kiki! Not everything can be to your liking!"

"Bwaaaark! Scroll down!" the Chatot chirped as she pecked him again.

"Ow! Fine, you silly little Pokémon!"

Eventually, after enduring several more head injuries, Harris arrived at the bottom of the page. Unsurprisingly, Kiki didn't want to try any of the recipes.

"Okay, if you don't want any of the food on this page, then what DO you want?" Harris asked in a frustrated tone.

"Bwaaark! Siebold!"

 _Oh, of course it's Siebold she's talking about_ , Harris thought as he smacked his forehead. The famous chef from Kalos had written a popular, fast-selling cookbook of which Harris was fortunate enough to get a hold of a copy: _Cooking - An Art_. The book had over a two hundred delicious recipes that were proven to be enjoyed by both humans and Pokémon: Breakfast, lunch, dinner - you name it. Ever since Harris tried the book's recipes, Kiki had thoroughly enjoyed every single one of them to the point where she always wanted more of Siebold's food.

At this point, Harris began to wonder if they spoiled Kiki too much.

"Fine, we can make something from the cookbook," the boy relented before proceeded to turn off the computer… or at least he would have if the screen didn't suddenly turn white.

Harris's eyebrow raised. "Huh? This never happened before…" He tried to use the mouse and the keyboard, but nothing seemed to work. He was about to considering unplugging the CPU until the screen began to glow brightly, startling both the human and the Chatot.

"W-What the…!" Harris yelped as he quickly covered his eyes. "What's happening?!"

"The answer will appear next chapter! Bwaaaaark!"

"This is NOT the time to break the fourth wall, Kiki!"

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Some of you may not know this, but this story is actually a rewrite; the original had some noteworthy problems I will not mention here. In any case, Harris and Kiki are back and this time, I've decided to really start at the beginning and properly introduce characters in chronological order for storyline reasons.**

 **In any case, please leave me reviews! I would love to hear any reasonable opinions you guys have to say. See you next time!**

 **UPDATE (04/12/2018): Thanks to the reviews left by some fellow authors, I managed to correct some grammar/spelling mistakes and remove some unnecessary parts so that the chapter flows better. I'm unfortunately busy with exams, so the next chapter won't be up for at least another week.**


End file.
